Grow Old With Me
by Carolina'sDreams
Summary: "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to not only witness but also to celebrate the union of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak in marriage."
1. Preperations

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings._

_**GROW OLD WITH ME**_

_I can feel you breathing  
With your hair on my skin  
As we lie here within  
The night  
I'll pull those sheets  
When it's cold on your feet  
Cause you'll fall back to sleep  
Every time_

_Grow old with me_  
_Let us share what we see_  
_And all the best it could be_  
_Just you and I_

_And our hands they might age_  
_And our bodies will change_  
_But we'll still be the same_  
_As we are_  
_We'll still sing our song_  
_When our hair ain't so blonde_  
_And our children have sung_  
_We were right_

_**Tom Odell**_

**May 30****th****, 2015.**

_7 AM._

She hadn't anticipated this. If she had, things would have gone very, very differently. This day did not have a good start. Thea was waking her up way to early, and was yanking her out of bed. Out of Oliver's arms. Two things that did not sit well with Felicity Smoak, soon to be Queen. Judging by the muffled scream that escaped from Thea's lips, she had definitely not expected the pair to be so, well, naked. That was her own fault. She slammed a hand over her eyes and turned around hastily. Truthfully, there hadn't been much to see, everything under the belt was hidden and Felicity was pressed against Oliver's side, her head resting on his shoulder. But still, it was obvious what they had been doing during the night. As Felicity drifted into consciousness, Thea scurried into the bathroom attached to Oliver's bedroom at the Queen Mansion. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up, reached for her glasses on the nightstand and pulled the sheets around her, and Oliver.

Thea returned from the bathroom with a silky white bathrobe she hadn't seen before.

"Say goodbye to your hubby-to-be, because we need to get you ready."

Felicity groaned but obliged, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Oliver's cheek. Suddenly, he was very much awake, his hand flew to her bare back.

"Don't open your eyes." Felicity warned. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, or something like that, I don't really remember."

Oliver chuckled softly but kept his eyes shut, lingering in the feeling of her lips against his cheek. They moved to his forehead, temples, cheekbones, nose, jaw, chin and finally, his lips. His hand had started trailing down her spine. Thea groaned.

"Chop, Chop, lovebirds, we haven't got all day."

Oliver grinned. "See you at the altar that isn't really an altar but a more of a canopy."

"Cheeseball" Felicity chuckled.

"Just say it. Please?" He pleaded.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll be the one in white." She whispered and pressed one last kiss to his lips. She quickly slipped into the bathrobe Thea handed her and let her almost-sister-in-law usher her out of the room. She looked back once, smiling when she saw the big goofy smile gracing his lips.

Through his lashes, Oliver caught a glimpse of the white bathrobe and her mussed sex-hair, just before the door fell closed behind them. Grinning even wider, he stretched and turned to lay on his side, looking out of the window, where the brand new day was already in full swing.

_7. 15 AM._

"Okay, so you know the schedule, right?" Thea asked as they approached the Guest suite. When she didn't get a response, she put a hand on Felicity's shoulder, forcing her out of her trance-like state. "Felicity?"

"Hmm? Yes. What?" She hadn't been paying attention again. Thea rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Felicity's upper arms.

"Go take a shower, take all the time you need. I will set up the mani-pedi people, they will be here around eight and Jenna will be here soon to help, too. She should've already been here."

Felicity chuckled. Her sister would always be late. "Thank you, Thea."

Thea smiled softly. "No problem, sis."

Felicity smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.

"Now go get ready for your wedding!"

Taking a deep breath, she watched Thea walking down the hall and turned to step into the suite. Closing the door behind her, she took a good look around the room. She hadn't actually set foot in it before. The room was enormous, probably the same size the apartment she had been living in before moving into their new house was. It occupied a very, very large bed, a sitting area with a TV and all kinds of different tech-gadgets, a large fireplace across from the bed, a desk with a computer next to three floor to ceiling book-cases, a stunningly beautiful vanity next to supposedly the closet, and somehow it didn't feel forced, there was a natural feeling to the room. The longer she stood there, the smaller and cozier it looked, probably due to Moira's tasteful arrangement. She sighed and walked over to the window. Pushing away the sheer curtains, bathing the room in more light, she took in the sight in front of her. From Oliver's window, one could look out over the Queen grounds and see the beginning of the forest it extended into. From this window, she could see the wall meaning the end of Queen property, but looking over its edge, and into the valley, the skyscrapers of the city glistened in the sunlight, the still orange and pink sky coloring the glass in shades she had never noticed before. She smiled a little. Falling in love with Starling City hadn't been hard for her, even if it wasn't her home town.

When the sun would color those skyscrapers in these colors again, she would be married to the man she loved with all her heart. Her heart fluttered in agreement. She felt her cheeks warming and closed her eyes for a second, letting the sunlight warm her face. When she opened them again, she bit her lip, smiled and with a skip in her step, headed into the bathroom.

_7.45 AM._

Oliver hadn't even drifted back to sleep, his nose pressed into Felicity's pillow, the item smelling like her shampoo, when he heard two short knocks on the door. Smiling, he pushed himself off the bed, quickly donning khaki pants and a white henley.

"Yes!" Oliver called out as he turned around to face the door. Jenna, Felicity's older sister poked her head into the room.

"Am I late?"

Oliver frowned. "Late? It's.." He pulled his hand from his pocket to look at his watch. "…8 in the morning."

They were silent for a moment as they stared at each other and realization hit him. "Thea?"

"Thea." She smiled a little and nodded, further opening the door and stepping inside.

"Why did she summon you this early?" He asked as she walked over.

She smiled. "To make sure Lis doesn't chicken out."

Oliver lifted his eyebrows in surprise, staring at her with wide eyes. Jenna chuckled. "Kidding."

"You should probably go look for Thea, though, you still have to pick up the rings from the vault and I'm sure she has quite the list of things you need to do as well." She said with a smile.

Oliver snorted and nodded as he walked to the door.

"Good luck out there." Jenna teased.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes before stepping through the door. He would need all the luck he could get.

_9 AM._

Freshly showered and nails all done, painted in a pale pink hue, Felicity sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. The two women who Thea had hired to do her nails had just left, strongly suggesting to not do too much so her nails could properly dry, and this would probably be the only moment of peace and quiet for the rest of the day, as they waited for the hairdresser to arrive. There had also been a nice lady photographer, who Thea had instructed to capture every single moment of the day, but she was now called away to take some photos of other things. She was really nice, and she'd seen some of the pictures, all looking really beautiful, which she was thankful for, but Felicity hadn't even seen her mother yet, today of all days. Thea had stepped out to answer a call. From the sound of it, it wasn't a friendly conversation. She started fiddling with one of the tiny little white roses attached to the lace bridal bustier she was wearing underneath the white bathrobe.

She was kind of happy Thea insisted on getting bridal lingerie, she felt extremely sexy in the set they had picked out and it fit perfectly underneath her dress. She smiled a little as she remembered when Thea had pulled her into the little shop before she could even read the sign. With a face flushed bright red she had tried on everything Thea had suggested until they had found what she was currently wearing. It was a strapless number with a very low back, ribbons to fasten it around her, a sweetheart neckline, lace covering the white fabric of the cups, and see through down her torso. It came with frilly panties with more lace and ribbons.

At first, Felicity had her doubts, but the more she had looked at it, the better she could imagine Oliver's face when he would see her in it. She snorted and pushed her glasses back up on her nose as Thea walked back into the room, storm clouding her eyes, eyebrows in a deep frown and lips pressed in a firm line.

"The hairdresser just cancelled." She said, expression not changing one bit.

"Says she's sick. She was obviously pretending."

Felicity bit her lip, fearing the wrong things said would allow Thea to explode into a tornado of anger. Thea didn't move a muscle, and if you asked her later, Felicity didn't see what was happening next coming from a mile away.

"What are we going to do?" Thea wailed and slumped forward to sit down on the ottoman across from Felicity, head falling into her hands.

Wide-eyed, Felicity had to take a moment to collect herself and really gather what was happening, before she cleared her throat and moved to sit next to her, hand gently stroking her back.

"Thea. It's going to be fine. I'm already blown away that you managed to pull all of this off, so one little setback. That's not such a big deal."

"But everything was supposed to be perfect." Thea muttered.

"And it will be. Stop worrying too much, and just enjoy the day. For me."

Thea lifted her head and looked at her, a soft smile curling her lips. She reached out and took Felicity's hand.

"You're not freaking out?"

Felicity chuckled. "No. why should I?"

"Because this is supposed to be the best day of your life, and now the stupid hairdresser just cancels." Thea frowned.

"Thea, it's just hair. Besides, I get to marry the man I love today, so nothing is going to ruin my mood. Not even hairdressers pretending to be sick, which has probably a very good reason, but that doesn't matter now."

Thea smiled and rolled her eyes. "So? What are we gonna do about that bird's nest of yours then?"

"Well, I know for a certainty that there is a woman in this building with a lifetime's worth of experience handling her daughter's stubborn hair." Felicity said with a wicked smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

9.30 AM

"Oliver! There you are! Did you get them?" Moira hurried towards her son as she noticed him walking through the front door. She had been directing the caterer and florist to the backyard to set up their stuff. At least ten people were fussing around to decorate the stairs and every flat surface available. Oliver walked over to where his mother was standing, pulling the black velvet box from his pocket.

"Of course I did." He smirked, holding out the box and lifting the lid to show her the rings he had designed for him and Felicity to exchange at the ceremony. Moira sighed as she took the box from him and took a closer look.

Felicity's ring was a thin silver band with little diamonds aligned on the top. It was very simple for the main reason that she could wear it paired up with her engagement ring.

Oliver's wedding band was a wide, masculine platinum with two straight lines engraved around it, close to the edge. A tiny diamond embedded in the middle.

"They're beautiful, Oliver." Moira said, placing her free hand on her son's shoulder, squeezing a little.

"She's going to love them." He smiled and let out a relieved sigh.

"You thinks so?"

"Oliver. She would love them even if you would have made them from bottle caps."

Oliver chuckled and shook his head a little. Moira squeezed his arm once more and handed him the box back before heading off, probably to perfect every decoration down the last flower. He quickly pocketed the box and took a moment to look around the foyer. Hanging from the railings of the stairs and around the pillars were garlands of white and pink and yellow flowers, with the leaves still attached to add in some green, as per Felicity's demand. The usually red carpet was traded in for a white version and the great chandelier above him was covered in more flowers. He smiled, easily pointing out every little detail that was Felicity's idea, and what would have been suggested by anyone but her.

"Ollie? What are you still doing here?" Thea was standing at the top of the stairs. His sister quickly descended the stairs and frowned at him.

"You are supposed to be picking Mr. Smoak up at the airport."

"Yeah. Yes, I know. I was just about to leave." He wasn't. He had completely forgotten. Thea pressed her lips in a tight line and raised one eyebrow.

"How's she doing?" He asked her

"Well, she was great, but we have a hair-crisis to deal with, and all the Smoak-women are needed to help with stubborn hair."

"Long story." She said as Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"The hairdresser cancelled. Hmm, not that long, actually."

Oliver shook his head and chuckled. Wrapping her hands around her elbows, Thea smiled and turned around to go do something wedding-related.

"Oh! Thea?!"

She spun on her heel to face her brother. "Hmm?!"

"Tell her I love her."

Chuckling, she nodded and headed back up the stairs.

_10 AM._

"Oh honey. You look gorgeous." Esther Smoak whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as the make-up artist applied a bright fuchsia lipstick to her daughter's lips.

"Mom. Don't you dare cry. If you start, I will too." Felicity said sternly when the woman kneeled in front of her let go of her face to grab another brush. Her hair, eyes and cheeks were done, and she hadn't seen herself yet. It was nerve wrecking. She looked up at her mother when she felt the pressure of her small hand on her shoulder.

The older woman sniffled. "Oh baby, I'm so proud of you."

Felicity laid her hand over her mother's and smiled at her before turning back for the make-up artist to apply the last few brushstrokes.

"Damn Lis, you look stunning." Jenna said from the couch, where she was organizing a stack of DVD's by release date, or IMDB rating, Felicity wasn't sure. That was her sister's thing. Stress-organizing. Jenna wasn't as good at rationally handling crisis's as Felicity was.

"Jen. Stop freaking out and get over here. It's your face's turn."

Jenna sighed and walked over. Her auburn hair was already in a braided updo, and now it was her turn to get her make-up done. Jenna sat down in the chair that Felicity had occupied a few seconds ago as her sister walked over to the mirror, their mother following in her wake.

She saw Felicity gasp a little as she took a good look at herself. Esther put her hands on her upper arms and smiled at her over her shoulder. She smiled to herself. Her little sister was getting hitched, and she looked so gorgeous. Sitting back in her chair, she tried to relax and not think about the fact that Felicity had really grown up. Jenna and Felicity were 12 years apart and Jenna's son, Aaron had just turned twelve himself, so Jenna would always see her as her baby-sister, but that little baby-sister was twenty-seven years old and entering a new phase in her life. She was about to tear up but quickly chastised herself and turned back to the make-up artist.

Felicity leaned back into her mother's embrace. In her peripheral vision she saw the photographer take a picture and she smiled a little.

"Are you nervous?" her mother asked.

She had been suppressing her nerves all morning, but as usual, her mother saw right through her carefully constructed confidence. She blew out a long sigh and nodded, exchanging a look with her mother in the mirror. She nodded slowly.

"I guess it's more butterflies than nerves, really." Her mother's arms tightened around her shoulders as she reached up to press a kiss on her cheeks.

"Don't smudge my make-up." Felicity chuckled.

Esther smiled at her daughter in the mirror and slowly let go of her little girl.

"Everything is going to be fine, sweetie."

"I know." Felicity whispered as she turned around and took her mother's hand in hers.

"I have something for you." She whispered in Felicity's ear and stepped away for a moment to retrieve something. When she came back to stand behind her, she looped her arm around her and held the item up in front of her.

"Grandma's pearls." Felicity sighed and smiled as her mother closed the golden clasp at the nape of her neck. With a smile on her face Esther put her hands on Felicity's shoulders.

"I thought you might like those."

Felicity sighed again and ran her fingers over the delicate beads. "Thanks mom."

Their little pre-wedding mother-daughter moment was interrupted when Thea stormed into the guest-suite, hands full with garment bags. Her hair and make-up had been done earlier, her grown out curls falling over her shoulders with a waterfall braid on either side of her head, meeting at the back of her head.

"Who knew dresses could be this heavy?" She said with a sigh as she walked over to the bed and hauled the garment bags on it.

Felicity chuckled and moved to stand next to her to help her unpack. Thea pulled a box from underneath the bed and removed the lid, exposing a pair of baby-blue pumps. It was such a light shade of blue that it would nearly be considered white. A flower shaped, crystal embellishment was attached to the outer sides of the noses of the shoes. Felicity took the pair in her hands and ran her thumb over the soft satin.

"I'm so in love with these."

"Well, you should be. You still don't know what I had to do to keep that other lady from buying them." Thea sighed.

Felicity chuckled.

"Oh! And apparently, I'm now some kind of bridal messenger and your fiancé wants me to tell you he loves you."

The laugh that escaped from her lips couldn't have been stopped by anything. Felicity snorted and rolled her eyes. Once she recovered from her giggles-attack, Felicity put her hands on her waist and raised her head.

"Well, if you see him, you can let him know that I'm gonna steal all of his money and I'm going to live the single girls lifestyle, and be totally fabulous while doing it." She said with a triumphant grin.

_10.15 AM_

The plane from San Francisco had landed 10 minutes ago, which meant that Felicity's father, David Smoak, would walk into the arrivals hall any minute now. When he spotted Mr. Smoak walking into the hall, pulling his carry-on behind him, Oliver stood up from the bench, and walked up to the other man.

"Mr. Smoak! Good to see you, sir!" Oliver said as he extended his hand.

"Please, Oliver. Call me David." He shook the extended hand.

"How are you son? I hope my wife hasn't been too much of a handful?"

"I'm good, a little nervous and Esther has been a great help." Oliver said.

David smiled. "Good."

Oliver took hold of his carry-on and they started heading towards the parking lot.

"So, I guess now is a little too late to warn you about hurting my daughter?" David joked when they stepped out of the airport and into the crisp spring morning air.

Oliver chuckled. "I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to her, let alone be it by my doing."

"Good. That means I did my job as a father"

The two men laughed as they approached the car and Oliver pressed the button on the key to unlock it. He walked towards the trunk, opening it and putting David's carry-on inside.

"You sure got yourself a beauty of a car here, Oliver."

He grinned. "A 2010 Rolls Royce Phantom with custom interior."

David whistled appreciatively and pulled open the door to the passenger's seat. Oliver got behind the wheel and started the ignition, letting the engine roar before pulling out and heading back towards the Queen Mansion. When they got on the freeway, Oliver really stepped on the gas. Mr. Smoak was clearly enjoying the ride judging by the grin plastered on his face. They rode in silence for a while before Felicity's father broke it.

"You know, if you really want to blow the socks off her feet, for your…hmm, I guess, your fifth anniversary, you should buy her an Aston Martin DB5. The James Bond one. She loves those movies and when she was a little girl she used to be begging me for one. I got a similar one, she was so little she didn't even notice. When I asked her why she loved it so much, she said, because she loved the feeling of the wind blowing in her hair."

Mr. Smoak chuckled. "Guess my little girl has really grown up, hasn't she?"

Oliver didn't say anything but he smiled at him as he imagined a little Felicity laughing as she and her father drove around in the summertime, the wind messing up her then auburn curls and the twinkle ever present in her eyes.

_10.55 AM_

"Felicity! It's absolutely gorgeous! Thank you!" Thea sighed as she opened the box containing her bridesmaid gift.

Felicity had been wandering what to get her two bridesmaids as a thank you for everything they had done. It had taken her ages to come up with something and she was about to go to the store to go get it when she passed the window of the Jeweler and spotted the necklace that was now around Thea's neck. It was a very simple piece, but she had completely fallen in love with it when she saw it. A thin gold chain with a single round gemstone pendant hanging from it. One with a Cat's Eye Aquamarine for Thea, one with a Rose Quartz for Jenna, a Lapis Lazuli for her mother and one with a Verdite for herself, which no one but Oliver knew about. She had also bought one for a daughter she might one day have, with a Brazilian Opal, for when she would turn sixteen. She and Oliver had discussed the subject of kids a million times, mostly because they were afraid something would happen to their child because of their nighttime activities, but it always lead to the confession that both of them really wanted kids and that they would do everything they could to protect him or her, or both.

"It's beautiful, I love it!" Jenna said softly as she closed the clasp around her neck.

"Thank you, sweetheart. It's stunning." Her mother took her hand and squeezed it.

They were all dolled up except from Felicity. Their dresses had been hand-sewn by the best in the business and they all looked stunning. Her mother in a deep purple number with a boat-neck and a clenched waist, Jenna in bright pink and a square neckline and Thea in a pale pink one-shoulder.

Felicity sighed softly. "You guys look stunning."

"I agree." Thea chimed. "There's just one thing missing."

"And that is?" Felicity raised her eyebrow.

"You. In your gorgeous wedding dress!"

_11.10 AM_

"Damnit, Oliver!" Thea stalked over to him. "Why on earth aren't you in your suit yet?"

"Thea, relax, I have plenty of time left."

"The wedding is in fifty minutes!"

"Thea. Calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Jenna is getting the bouquet, Felicity's father is all suited up, and Dig is handling Roy and greeting the guests downstairs."

Thea sighed and took another deep breath.

"Fine. But, you soon-to-be-wife wanted me to tell you, and I quote: Well, if you see him, you can let him know that I'm gonna steal all of his money and I'm going to live the single girls lifestyle, and be totally fabulous while doing it."

Oliver stared at her with wide eyes, but Felicity's response to his 'I love you' hadn't come as a surprise. He grinned and turned on his heel, heading towards his bedroom to get into his suit.


	2. The Ceremony

11.30 AM

"Geez, Jenna, you're hands are freezing." Felicity grunted as her sister closed the last buttons on the back of her wedding dress.

"All done." Was her only response and Felicity straightened her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped, swallowed and pressed her lips into a firm line. Her mother was silently dabbing away the tears that were streaming down her face. She gently laid a hand over the embellished top of the dress and turned around once, looking at herself from all angles. She was so glad she had gone back to that store and had exchanged her original dress for this one.

"Felicity, I have literally no words for how beautiful you look." A low, definitely not female voice said from the door opening. She spun around, almost tripping in her extremely high heels.

"Dad!" She exclaimed as the familiar face entered her line of sight. She gathered her skirts and hurried towards him, wrapping her arms around him when she reached him. He kissed her cheek and held her to him.

"Hey, Flick." One of his hands traveled to the back of her neck, squeezing softly while the other wrapped around her waist.

"You look gorgeous, honey."

Felicity leaned back and smiled at her father. "Thanks dad."

David squeezed her shoulders and smiled encouragingly at her. His wife had come to stand next to him, her eyes still a little red from all of the emotions that seeing her daughter in such a beautiful dress had brought with it. "Are you ready?"

She exhaled heavily and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"No! You're not!" Thea said from the couch, quickly standing up and walking over to the vanity and reached inside a drawer.

"You forgot this." She said as she stretched the white lace garter between her thumbs. Felicity's cheeks flamed bright red as her father chuckled. Thea stepped closer and kneeled down in front of her, hands slipping underneath her skirts.

"Lift your right foot please."

Cheeks still burning, Felicity obliged, taking her father's offered hand for balance. She inhaled a short sudden breath as Thea's hands slid over her leg, putting the garter in place. A second later, Thea was upright.

"Jenna and I should head downstairs to meet the guys, it's almost time for the ceremony. And, your mother needs to get to her seat." Thea said, turning her head to shoot a look in Esther's direction.

"Oh! Right!" She said as she realized Thea had been talking to her. She kissed her husband's cheek and then Felicity's and whispered a wish of good luck in her ear. Jenna hugged her sister and handed her her bouquet. It was small but gorgeous and very colorful with all kinds of wildflowers and a lot of leaves.

"See ya downstairs, sis." She said before joining her mother in the door opening.

As Thea stepped closer, Felicity quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She didn't get the reply she had expected. Not a 'no problem' or 'what are sisters for' or the 'it was nothing'. Thea just smiled at her, and that told Felicity how much she cared about all of this. She smiled back and squeezed her hand before letting her walk out of the room.

Felicity took a deep breath and moved to stand in front of her dad.

"Let's do this." She said when her father held out his hand and looped hers around his arm.

_12 PM  
_

He was starting to get really nervous. Without knowing it, his thumb had started plucking at his nails. He was standing under the canopy at the end of the aisle, feeling utterly alone. The music would start any minute, which meant that he would finally see Felicity.

"Don't be nervous son, everything is going to be perfect." The marriage officiant said to him. Oliver turned around to look at him and gave him an appreciative smile. His head snapped back when he heard the first notes coming from the piano. He forgot what song they had picked but it was beautiful. He swallowed and straightened his shoulders when the string quartet joined in. Jenna with her arm looped through Dig's, were the first to walk down the aisle. As they reached the end, Dig moved to stand next to him and padded him on the shoulder.

"She looks absolutely stunning." He whispered.

Thea and Roy came next. His sister winked at him and kissed Roy on the cheek before moving to stand next to Jenna and Roy next to Dig. He knew she would be standing in front of him in less than a minute, and it made the butterflies in his stomach go nuts. The officiant called out to have everyone stand up for his bride as the piano picked up the pace.

He saw the dress before he saw her. He saw the bottom of her skirt coming out of the shadows on the back porch, each step she took allowing him to see more of her. His eyes moved all the way up until the glint of her golden hair caught his attention, her curls braided around her head like the crown a Queen should wear. She must have thought it would be hilarious. He suddenly felt winded, the breath knocked right out of him. He swallowed hard and pressed his lips together, trying to keep his emotions in line but failing miserably. His hands fell over his mouth in astonishment. Even through the veil that fell over her face, he could see her blushing. When his eyes met hers, nothing else in the entire universe mattered anymore. The twinkle in her eyes made him want to run down the aisle to meet her halfway and just kiss her senseless. She looked so beautiful in her dress. The top was a simple, sleeveless sweetheart top with a beautifully beaded, sheer top with cap sleeves as an overlay. The scoop neck really showed of her collarbones, the pearl necklace laying just above them.

_12.10 PM  
_

She was halfway, just another couple of yards were separating her from Oliver. God, he looks so handsome in his tan suit, with the orchid and ivy pinned on his lapel. She squeezed her father's upper-arm and he gave her a reassuring smile. She sighed softly. Everything had turned out perfect. Her father lead her towards the man she loved and she couldn't be happier. She met Oliver's gaze and suddenly she felt like she was drowning, but in a good way. The music was drowned out by the rapid beating of her heart and all she could focus on was Oliver. His eyes were sparkling with joy, his pupils widened and a deeper blue than she'd ever seen. She smiled as he pressed his lips together, obviously in awe. The next thing she knew, she was standing right in front of him. Oliver stepped down the two steps to the podium and extended his hand.

She looked up at him with the softest of smiles gracing her lips, her eyes glistening with tears of happiness. Her father took her hand from the crook of his arm and placed it into Oliver's after kissing her on the cheek. She had shared a look with her dad but her gaze snapped back to Oliver as soon as she felt the familiar warmth of his fingers closing around hers. Felicity's father stepped away to go stand next to his wife in the front row. Oliver smiled down at his bride and gently tugged at her hand. Before they stepped back up onto the little podium, Felicity handed Thea her bouquet. They ascended the steps and she used her newly freed hand to take his other one.

"Hi" he whispered, stepping closer to her.

"Hi" she replied, smiling, still blushing.

Oliver sighed. "You look unbelievably beautiful."

She smiled. "Not so bad yourself, Queen."

He chuckled and pulled her closer, now only a few inches away from her. The officiant motioned for everyone to take their seats. Oliver nodded at him and Felicity followed his example. They were ready. So ready.

12.15 PM

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to not only witness but also to celebrate the union of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to, from this day on live their lives together as husband and wife."

Felicity looked down at their entwined hands and softly squeezed. In response, Oliver ran his thumbs over her knuckles and she looked back up at him through her veil, smiling brightly.

"Oliver and Felicity, today you choose each other before your family and friends. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, of each other, and of the children that may not yet be here, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home."

Taking a deep breath, she blinked a couple of times to get rid of the tears about to spill from her eyes. Oliver couldn't do anything but watch her in fascination, his eyes glued to her rosy cheeks, her pretty pink lips and her stunning blue eyes.

"Now, before we continue with the ceremony, Oliver asked me if he could read something he wrote for his bride."

"You wrote something for me?"

"I did" he answered her and let go of her left hand, placing his right on her waist and pulling her even closer to him and kissing her forehead through her veil. He took a tiny step back and took her hand again, smiling at the officiant who handed him the letter he had written so that he could begin. Felicity stared at him in disbelief. She had been completely in the dark about this, but she couldn't say she was upset with him for ruining the schedule.

"Dear Felicity, asking Walter for his best IT-nerd is probably the best decision I have ever made, since it lead me to you. That cute little geek in that cute little cubicle changed my life."

Felicity slowly shakes her head as the crowd chuckles, her cheeks turning red once again.

"After I met you I kept coming back to that cubicle with made up tech-problems just so I could spent some time with you. Watching you tinker with a laptop I 'accidently' spilled a latté on was, and still is the highlight of my day. You saw right through the lies I told you, but you never turned me down. Except when I tried to kiss you on our first date."

The crowd chuckled again and Felicity smiled at him as she stroke the back of his hand with her thumb.

"If I had known that getting you to kiss me was getting myself in the hospital, I would have been a whole lot less careful while riding my bike."

Felicity rolled her eyes.

"We had a hell of a ride together, but six way to short months after that first date, we had broken up, after I failed you by keeping things from you that I should never have. You told me you needed some time to think about our relationship. I would have given you all the time you needed if I could, and I would probably even still be waiting for you."

Oliver paused for a moment and looked at her.

"Most people would have told me that you were too good to me, that I didn't deserve the light you shine on everyone around you. Hell, I even told myself that for a long period of time. The playboy-reputation doesn't exactly look good on your résumé. But then again, neither does being stranded on an island for five years.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Stupid." Felicity chuckled and smiled at him.

"I had never thought about having kids, because, well, I spent most of my adult life on a deserted island, and the other time I was busy being a spoiled brat. But after thinking about if for quite some time, I realized that if I would ever have kids, I wanted them with you, and only you. I never stopped hoping that you would forgive me and I'm glad you did. You taught that there are people out there willing to stand up for other people, no matter what the consequences. You taught me to be the kind of man that I wanted to be, and who you always believed I was."

The crowed sighed in awe and cheered. Finally, tears escaped from Felicity's eyes. Thea quickly handed her a handkerchief and her free hand moved underneath her veil to dab at her eyes, while the other squeezed Oliver's hand.

"Dear Felicity. You're all kinds of different things to me. A best friend, a partner, a teacher, a lover, an advisor, a fiancée, the mother of my future children and my personal IT-nerd. But, Felicity, I would really like to just call you my wife from now on, because I love you to the moon and back."

A all choked up Felicity took a deep breath and threw her arms around his neck. A little startled, Oliver had to take a step back to regain his balance, wrapping his arms around her back. The crowd cheered and a few guys were whistling. He could hear Felicity sniffle against his neck and he slowly rocked her from side to side before putting her back down and taking her hands again after she'd wiped the rest of the tears from her cheeks. The officiant looked at both of them and both nodded.

"Do you Oliver Jonas Queen, take Felicity Smoak, to be your lawfully wedded wife, a partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, For as long as you both shall live?"

Oliver eagerly nodded. "I do." He spoke, loud and clear. Felicity smiled at him, and took a deep breath, now it was her turn.

"Do you Felicity Meghan Smoak, take Oliver Queen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, a partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She managed to choke out, tears of joy welling up. Oliver squeezed her hands and smiled at her, aching to just bend down and kiss her already. The officiant smiled at the couple before continuing with the ceremony.

_12.30 PM  
_

"Will the both of you do me a favor and take a nice deep breath."

Felicity let the air float from her lungs as the crowd chuckled. Oliver stroked his thumb over her knuckles and sighed softly as he stared into her eyes.

Digg handed the officiant the box with the rings, smiling encouragingly at Felicity and padding Oliver on the back before taking back his place beside him.

"The rings that you two chose are made out of very precious metals. One of the least tarnishing and the most enduring of al ore's. They symbolize the ties that bind you two together in matrimony. Because you see these ore's will stand trough time, pressure and life and they always come out stronger and more beautiful, each and every single time, just like your love has. Oliver, please take this ring and place it on Felicity's ring finger on her left hand."

Oliver took the ring from the officiant and took Felicity's left hand in his, holding the ring at the top of her ring finger, slowly sliding it down to the base.

"Now look your beautiful bride in the eyes and repeat after me."

He did as he was told and stared into her beautiful blue orbs.

"Felicity, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love."

"Felicity, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love."

"As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

Oliver had to take a deep breath when he finished his line. He was getting choked up by all the emotions running around through his head and body, tears of joy welling up in his eyes.

"Felicity, please take this ring and place it on Oliver's ring finger on his left hand."

She nodded and took the ring from the officiant, slowly placing it on Oliver's ring finger, only breaking eye contact once.

"Now repeat after me. Oliver, I give you this ring."

"Oliver, I give you this ring."

"As a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you."

"As a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you."

"For as long as I live."

"For as long as I live." Felicity snorted and added: "And for as long as I can haunt you from the afterlife."

The crowd laughed and Oliver couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips. He leaned in a little closer to whisper in her ear.

"Let's haunt people together, Felicity."

She chuckled "The only true wedding vows." she teased before taking hold of both his hands.

"And now, by the power vested in me by Starling County, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Oliver, you may kiss your bride."

Oliver groaned as his hands moved to lift her veil over her head. "Finally!"

Their friends and family cheered and applauded as he took hold of her face and slanted his mouth over hers. Her hands moved to his sides, slowly sliding around his back to pull him closer. She could tell cameras were flashing, but she didn't really care. She just got married to Oliver, makes your priorities a little different. The officiant had to clear his throat to get them to part. People were still applauding and she heard a few whistles, but she didn't want to look at who it was. She only had eyes for Oliver.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Family and Friends, I present to you: Mr and Mrs, Oliver and Felicity Queen!"


	3. The Reception

As Oliver lead her towards the spot in the backyard of the Queen mansion where everything had been set up for the reception, she couldn't help resting her head against his shoulder and admiring the shiny new ring around her finger. They had just taken some time to take wedding pictures, so all the guest had some time to settle in their seats and enjoy a nice cocktail. Their guests applauded as they made their way to the table in front of the dance floor. Oliver helped her with her skirts before standing up to give a toast.

"May I have your attention please." He said with a clear voice

"Me and my wife." He looked down at Felicity and smiled even wider. Guests chuckled and Felicity took his hand and brought it to her lips, pressing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

"We would like to thank you all for being here, and sharing this wonderful day with us. And, Felicity, I just want to say that I fell in love with someone who wants me. I fell for someone who waits for me, who understands me even in the madness. Someone who helps me, and guides me, someone who is my support and my hope. I fell in love with someone who talks with me after a fight. Someone who misses me and wants to be with me. Felicity. My beautiful, beautiful wife, I love you so much, and you made me so insanely happy when you said 'I do'. I will love you with everything that I have until the end of my days, So let this be the first one of many, many more."

Smiling, he bent down to reach her smiling lips and captured them with his own. The guests were cheering and applauding. Holding up his flute of champagne, he sighed shortly and cleared his throat. Excitement in his voice.

"I won't keep you from the delicious wedding lunch my lovely sister picked out, so let us begin. Have a great time everybody, and don't forget to tell my bride how stunning she looks! Thank you"

He raised his glass a little higher, took a sip and sat back down as waiters came in with the first course. The band played soft background music while they were eating, laughing, kissing (a lot) and having a great time in general.

"Good afternoon all." Felicity's father had come to stand next to the bride and groom's table to give the first of the toasts.

"As you know the human brain is a most fascinating and complex machine. It starts work the moment we are born and never stops until the moment we stand up to speak in public so on that basis please forgive me for stuttering , stammering, forgetting my lines, going too fast speaking too softly and also needing to look at my notes from time to time."

Felicity smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He returned the smile and turned back to face the audience.

"Apparently The Father of the Bride has 4 areas to cover in his speech, and l did what everyone else does these days ….l cheated and Googled them."

The crowed chuckled and Felicity took Oliver's hand in hers, tracing her thumb over his knuckles."

"Firstly, to welcome everyone here to this fine occasion. Then, to say a few words about the bride and new son-in-law. Thirdly, to give some words of advice to the happy couple, and finally…to give the first of the toasts."

"I would like to start on behalf of the bride's mother, Esther, myself and groom's mother and stepfather, Moira and Walter in giving a warm welcome to all the relatives and friends who have joined us to celebrate this wedding. I know that many of you have travelled long distances to be here. Thank you all for coming to help celebrate this very special day."

"Although it evokes a touch of sadness, I cannot let this moment pass without mentioning those family loved ones who cannot be with us . How they all would have loved to be part of today's celebration. Wherever they are, I'm sure our 'Absent Friends' will be looking down on us and are very pleased and happy for Oliver and Felicity."

He turned and gave Oliver a sad but comforting smile. Oliver nodded in thanks and smiled back at the older man.

"Please be upstanding and raise your glasses in a toast, to our absent friends and family."

The crowd raised their glasses and toasted before sitting back down. Oliver and Felicity clinked their glasses and shared a kiss.

"To Tommy." He whispered.

"To your father." She replied and smiled at him.

He kissed her again and rested his forehead against hers, only breaking out of their little moment when David started speaking again.

"Today, I look at my daughter and I see an independent, attractive, elegant, stunning young woman. She obviously takes after her mother .To watch any child from birth making the journey through their childhood years with all the trials and tribulations involved is indeed a wonderful experience. I could go on and on recounting different episodes from her childhood but on reflection each of those episodes were just her way – from a very early age – of establishing her independence."

Oliver smiled softly and kissed her temple. She turned to get closer to him, leaning her back against his chest.

"Whilst preparing this speech I decided to get out a few old photograph albums for inspiration. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned the pages and the one picture that stood out from all the others was the photograph of my precious daughter when she was nine, with her head stuck in the system unit of the computer she was a little too eager to fix. Don't worry, she made it out alive, and so did the computer."

Felicity laughed as Oliver whispered in her ear. "Why haven't I seen that picture?"

"I am really fortunate that my daughter has met her Mr. Right. Of course, marriage isn't just about finding the perfect partner, but also about being one. Felicity has made such a success of her life and career so far, that I'm sure her marriage to Oliver will be just as successful."

"I must admit that I am the proudest dad in the world to have accompanied Felicity today. I think that you will all agree that she looks stunning."

"Every Father hopes his daughter will find a reliable, sensible, and considerate partner and as much as you try not to interfere in their lives, you always hope your children will make the right choices in life. But, for now, Felicity chose Oliver and we are delighted to welcome you into our family. We have found you to be a kind and considerate young man who deserves a good wife. Thank goodness, you married Felicity before you found one!"

"So onto my third job, offer bits of advice. Mainly for Oliver, really: Remember that a man is not complete until he finds a wife – then he's finished. And, when you're wrong admit it, whenever your right….shut up! There is no challenge in a marriage that can't be overcome by one or more of the following: 'I was wrong!', 'You were right!' and 'Yes Dear'. And finally remember…. women are to be loved and not understood."

"Well we come to the last of my duties and that's giving the toast to the bride and groom. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a radiant bride. We have a charming and handsome groom. If you could charge your glasses."

He held up his glass and everybody else followed suit.

"May they be blessed with happiness that grows and with love that lasts, and a lot of cute babies. We wish them enjoyment for today, the fulfillment of all their hopes and dreams for tomorrow and love and happiness always. To the bride and groom…..Oliver and Felicity!"

When David was finished, he quickly pecked Felicity on the cheek and squeezed Oliver's shoulder as Dig stood up to make his best man's speech. Felicity quickly squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Good afternoon everybody, and welcome to the wedding of my two best friends."

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look before smiling at him. Oliver had pulled her chair closer to his, so she was practically sitting in his lap, her hand in his, and his other wrapped around her waist.

"There comes a time in every person's life when they meet their one true love, their soul mate, their destiny. The person, who will know and understand them for the rest of their life. That moment came for Oliver, 3 years ago when he met me. Hello."

"I suppose I should introduce myself. For those of you who don't know me, my name is John Diggle, Oliver's black driver."

Oliver snorted and Felicity chuckled while the crowd laughed. Dig gave her a quick wink and continued.

"To be asked by Oliver, on this important day, to be the best man is an honor for me and honorable of him, after all these long years, to finally admit that I am the BEST man. Firstly, thanks to Felicity's father for his speech and for keeping it mercifully short. I hope to follow your example with my own. Rest assured though, unlike most traditional best man speeches, which are full of sexual innuendo, due to an already blushing bride, I've promised Oliver and Felicity that if there is anything slightly risqué, I'll whip it out immediately."

Felicity ducked her head and held her cool fingers against the heated skin of her cheeks. A low chuckle ran through the crowd.

"I would like to say how lovely and well turned out everyone looks today. It's nice to see that most of you have made the effort. Of course none more so than our lovely bridesmaids who look fantastic in their beautiful dresses. Thanks also to them for their invaluable contribution to today's events and for getting Felicity here on time after dealing with a major hair crisis"

He said it in a teasing tone and Felicity, and most definitely also Thea rolled their eyes.

"Speaking of beautiful, our bride looks simply stunning. It is easy to see how Oliver has come to be so enchanted by her. If I may say, your beauty makes him look more handsome than he actually is. Of course I jest, as Oliver looks dazzling today as most ladies would agree with me. But, I think even though we are all aware of Oliver's pre-island reputation, she's made a wonderful choice ... for her first husband."

Felicity chuckled as Oliver glared at Dig. She lovingly patted his cheek, making him smile again as he pressed a kiss just under her ear.

"I asked a few friends and family-members their opinion about Oliver. Charming, urbane, witty and entertaining are all words, but no-one said them so I won't either. One actually told me they thought he was arrogant, conceited, selfish and insensitive. So thanks for that, Felicity."

Acting like the true drama queen –pun intended– he actually is, Oliver abruptly pulled away from her and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Felicity burst into laughter before draping her arms around his shoulders, one hand on his cheek, peppering kisses on his other.

"Joking aside, Oliver has been a great friend to me and while it would be impossible to summarize the last 3 years I would like to say that over this time he has been the best anyone could hope for in a friend, drinking buddy and employer. There is no better way I would like to pass the day than in his company doing nothing in particular."

"When he told me he was proposing I was obviously delighted and I wish them both all the happiness in the world. While being married myself, I like to think I've picked up a few things over the years."

"Oh no, here we go." Oliver whispered.

"You should never go to bed on an argument - always stay up and argue. The woman should always get the final word in an argument. Anything after will be the next argument. The best way to remember your anniversary is to forget it once. Whenever you're right, say nothing! It's not worth it. Buy flowers only occasionally as it becomes suspicious otherwise. If asked the old classic: ''Do I look fat?'' - Do not hesitate, do not say ''where?'' and under no circumstances say ''stand back so I can get it all in''."

"You will be happy to know that we are nearing the end of the speech so before I ask the bride and groom to step on the dance floor for their first dance, I will now take this opportunity to congratulate the happy couple. Anyone who has been lucky enough to spend time in their company, know what a great pair they really are.

"Now it gives me great pleasure to ask you all to stand and raise you glasses to the newly wedded couple. May you live as long as you like and love as long as you live. To Oliver and Felicity."

The guests toasted and applauded. Felicity and Oliver stood up and took turns hugging Dig before they walked, arm in arm, onto the dance floor. Their first dance was magical. There was simply no other word to describe it properly. "Time for a dance, Mrs. Queen?" Oliver asked when he bowed down before her. She curtsied and smiled at him.

"I really feel like dancing with you, Mr. Queen." She replied, placing her hand in his outstretched one. The band had started playing a slow song as he lead her to the center of the dance floor. Felicity grinned as Oliver pulled her against him. The crowd cheered as she reached up and kissed him. Oliver's hand folded around hers, the other snaking around her waist, pulling her incredibly close, forehead to forehead. He started swaying them around the dance floor. She took a deep breath and rested her head on his shoulder, smelling his familiar musky scent. Even when he wasn't wearing any, she could still make out the smell of leather on him. And the cologne she had bought him for Christmas, just before he proposed.

She was pretty content with her current state. Just the two of them, the rest of the people drowned out by each other's presence, swaying to the music. Nothing else bothering them. Until, suddenly, the music changed. Her eyes flew open, and she was about to shoot daggers at the band when Oliver's hand trailed down the arm she had wrapped around his neck. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

He grinned devilishly. "You know the steps, just dance with me please."

"Are you insane?! I mean, yeah, you're insane, enough proof of that, but we're not professional dancers, Oliver!"

A chuckle escaped from his lips as he twirled her around, and took hold of her in ballroom-dancing style.

"Felicity, we've watched Dirty Dancing at least a hundred times, I think we can manage a dance that looks fairly similar. Besides, I practiced." He said as he started pulling her with him to the beat of the music, copying Patrick Swayze almost perfectly.

Cheering erupted from the guests as they realized what was happening. A tiny smile spread on her lips as she took the steps she remembered from the movie. He had gone through all that trouble, just for her. She nodded slowly and took his hand. 'I've had the time of my life' was now in full swing, blasting from the speakers, the band performing an excellent cover of the classic.

The crowd cheered as Oliver twirled her around in the air for the first lift, gently placing his forehead against hers as they started moving again, twirling and swaying with all kinds of moves in all kinds of directions. At last, it was time for the grand finale. Felicity looked hesitantly at Oliver, who was standing a few steps away. He nodded and taking a deep breath, she awkwardly sprinted towards him (in 5 inch heels). He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her straight up into the air. It wasn't the lift from Dirty Dancing, but it was from a movie, a Disney movie to be precise. Oliver picked her up like prince Eric did Ariel after they are reunited in The Little Mermaid, another movie they must have seen a hundred times, it being one of her favorite movies to watch when the monthly cycle hit.

Oliver slowly lowered her a little after twirling her around, but kept her high enough that her feet were dangling. She rested her lower arms on his shoulders, his strong arms firmly wrapped around her waist. She bended down and kissed him. It was short and sweet, her thumb softly stroking along his jaw. Forehead falling to his, eyes closing, they enjoyed the moment, Oliver still slightly swaying to the changing music. After their honeymoon, they would find out that Diggle taped the whole thing.

More couples started joining them on the dance floor, her father the first one daring to cut in. He patted Oliver on his shoulder before he took hold of his daughter and they started dancing. Oliver danced with his mother and her mother after that, with Thea, Jenna and even Sara and Laurel got to dance with him. before he strode across the garden and swooped Felicity back into his arms. Felicity moved from Dig to Walter and even Roy, her brother-in-law Michael and her nephew Aaron and back to Oliver. He leaned in and kissed her forehead before taking her hand to twirl her around and pulling her close again. The two of them started swaying to the more upbeat music, not allowing anyone to disturb them. Thea was the one who pointed out the schedule, to their displeasure. Time for the bouquet and garter toss.

Felicity was up first. Standing at the top of the patio steps with her back to all her female guests (they had strayed from the single ladies only rule, because there weren't really a lot of single ladies).

"Ready?" She called out, looking over her shoulder. She was actually having quite a lot of fun with this. She started counting down, everybody else counting with her. When she reached zero, the bouquet flew in a graceful curve. Thea caught it, bursting into a giggle fit. Everybody cheered and Felicity walked towards her sister-in-law.

"Yay! I caught it!" She squealed. Felicity laughed and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Thea sighed with a smile and took Felicity's hand.

"Time for the garter toss!" she said with a giggle. Felicity blushed as she was pulled to the chair in the center of the dance floor. She sat down, whipping her head around, looking for Oliver. She started to fiddle with the beading on her dress out of nervousness but quickly restrained herself. Expensive dress, do not fiddle, she had to tell herself. The band started playing Womanizer by Britney Spears. Felicity chuckled and hid her face in her hands, already blushing bright red. She threw her head back laughing when she spotted Oliver, stripping off his suit-jacket and vest, and rolling up the sleeves of his dress-shirt, the top button undone, his tie already discarded. God, he looked sexy. His eyes had darkened and he stalked towards her like a lion to its prey, a devilish grin on his face. Felicity bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter. He stopped in front of her, both his feet on either side of hers. He leaned down, cupping her cheeks and kissing her with a feral passion. She could barely hear the cheers, her sole focus on Oliver.

He winked at her when he stepped back, making her blush even more. He got to his knees and ran his hands along the hem of her skirts before reaching underneath and taking hold of her right foot. He slowly lifted it, pressing a kiss onto her ankle, and placing it on his shoulder, holding it with one hand as he ducked into her skirts. Felicity chuckled as she felt his stubble trace along her leg, along with the hand keeping her leg on his shoulder. She bent her knee slightly, pulling him closer as he started placing open-mouthed kisses on her inner-thigh. She bit her lip as he started tugging at the garter with his teeth, pausing along the way down, to press a kiss to her heated skin. When he finally freed the garment, she felt hot and her mouth had gone dry. He kissed her quickly before flinging the garter at the cheering men. She never knew who caught it, because as soon as it left his hands, he was pulling her out of her seat and dipping her down and kissing her.

After the cutting of the cake, and no shoving-the-cake-in-each-other's-faces as instructed by Thea, and the last dances, the sun was setting it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon. Arm-in-arm, they walked out of the front door of the Queen Mansion while getting showered with rice. He pulled her lips against his when they reached the car

Smiling, Oliver stepped back and wrapped his arm around Felicity's waist, kissing her one last time as the crowd applauded before helping her get into the car. He quickly slid into the driver's seat and sparked the ignition. The car roared to life and he drove off as Felicity waved at everybody. The empty cans hanging from the back of the car, with the 'just married' sign, started rattling as soon as the car started rolling, the ribbons blowing in the wind. When they reached the freeway, Felicity placed her hand in his. They drove like that the rest of the way.


	4. The Wedding Night

"Wow" Felicity sighed, hand flying up to cover her mouth as Oliver turned onto the small driveway. The sun had set hours ago, leaving the pristine white building only illuminated by small spotlights embedded on the edges of the pathway and the light shining next to the front door. Oliver put the car to a stop and pulled out the keys. He sighed softly and turned to look at her, entwining their fingers. Felicity pulled her gaze from the house and met his, a smile curling up on her lips.

"Why haven't we been here before?"

Oliver grinned, his eyes sparkling, and darkened. "Because it's new."

Felicity frowned and started shaking her head. "Oliver?! Don't tell me you bought a house for our honeymoon!"

"Fine. I won't" His grin grew wider as he stepped out of the car and walked around to open her door for her. She took hold of his outstretched hand when the door swung open and carefully maneuvered herself out of the car. He pulled her against his side. She rolled her eyes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I love you so much, you crazy, house-buying, idiot."

Oliver chuckled. "Money well spent." He whispered before bending down and swooping her into his arms. She gasped in surprise and laughed.

"Sometimes you're really cheesy, you know that?" she teased.

He smiled and started walking towards the front door. "Well aware."

Turning the doorknob turned out to be a problem, so Felicity gave him a hand and pushed open the door. He carried her inside and kicked the door closed behind him. With her arms around his neck, she could easily pull herself closer to his face and latch her lips onto his for a moment, before moving onto his jaw and throat. His steps slowed and became more hesitant. She could feel him swallow hard before rushing them upstairs. She grinned and latched onto his pulse-point, pulling an eliciting moan from him. He kicked open the bedroom door and within seconds, he had her thrown onto the king-size bed. He planted his feet on either side of hers, leaning down, hovering above her. Cupping her cheeks, he pressed his lips to hers. It started off sweet an innocent, but it quickly developed into a whirlwind of tongues and lips and hands.

Felicity pushed him back up and started pulling his dress-shirt out of his pants. Trailing her fingers along the newly exposed flesh, Oliver growled, latching onto her throat, pulling pins out of her hair. It send a tingling sensation to her core, the bobby-pins falling to the floor, and long curly locks, fell around her shoulders. Oliver's hands buried themselves in her hair, crushing her lips back to his. She moaned and shoved at him. He got the hint and flipped them around, lying on his back as she straddled his hips. She started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Starting at the top, she pressed open-mouthed kisses to his chest with each button she undid, driving him mad, swirling her tongue through the ridges between his abs.

She was about to get rid of his pants when he stopped her, sitting up and standing up in one swift motion. He shook the shirt off his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her chin between two fingers and leaned down to kiss her, very quick and sweet. When they parted, he swiftly turned her in his arms, pressing her back to his front. She was left breathless for a moment and then leaned into him. One hand on her abdomen, holding her to him, he brushed her blonde locks to one side with the other. She let her head fall to the same side as he started devouring her neck and throat, even finding the time and concentration to start unbuttoning the buttons on the back of her dress with one hand.

When he finished, he slipped it off her shoulders, letting the garment fall to the ground. He turned her around, admiring the white lace of her bustier. He traced his forefinger along her collarbone, meeting her grandmother's pearls halfway.

"Wow" He sighed and grabbed her by her waist, lifting her into his arms, her legs easily wrapping around his torso, her ankles locking behind him. He gently laid her on the bed, quickly toeing off his shoes and socks and ridding himself of his pants. He took hold of her foot, gently taking of her shoe and kissing her ankle, before repeating himself on the other side. He started kissing his way up along her legs, teasing her with his tongue along the edges of her frilly lace panties. She squirmed a little and was biting her lip when moved forward and up her body until his face was hovering above hers. They stared at each other for a moment, both smiling contently. She reached out and cupped his cheek, softly stroking her thumb through the stubble before he kissed her, slowly and full of passion. She arched off the bed so he could untie the ribbons on her bustier. He pulled it away from her body, leaving them pressed together bare-chested. A shiver of excitement ran down her spine as Oliver trailed his fingers down her sides as he kissed down her torso before hooking into her panties and pulling them down. With a quick kiss to her apex, he was gone, pulling the piece of lingerie all the way down her legs and once he freed it, throwing it into the far corner of the room.

She sat up, giggling a little at his over-dramatic throw. Placing her hands on his sides, she bended forward and kissed his abs, traveling down until she was at the edge of his boxer-briefs. Tracing her nails down his butt, she pulled away the final piece of fabric separating them. Before it even his the floor, he was hovering over her again, moving the both of them upward until her head was laying on the softest pillows she had ever felt. His lips sought out hers, his hand reaching for the nightstand, pulling open the drawer when he was suckling on her pulse-point. Felicity noticed what he was doing and put a hand on his wrist, for as far as she could reach it.

"Don't" she panted.

Oliver stopped and pushed himself up to look at her, his eyebrows narrowed, lips slightly parted. She pressed her lips together and smiled softly. She nodded and his hand came up to stroke her cheek.

"You sure? What about your birth control?" he asked her, the concern in his voice the evidence that he did really care, and didn't just want to have sex without a condom. She went silent and averted her eyes. They were silent for a long while. Oliver was trying to figure out what had gone wrong. Her lips were slightly parted as she absently trailed her fingers over his shoulder. When it became clear she wouldn't be the one to break the silence, Oliver couldn't stand the suspense anymore and moved his hand to her face to gently tuck a loose curl behind her ear. He moved his body a little, shifting his weight off of her and creating some friction. Instinctively, she pulled her knee up and wrapped her leg around his. His hips pressing deliciously against hers. She didn't say anything, only smiled a little as he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Felicity, you're my wife. Talk to me, please"

She smiled a little wider and closed the tiny gap left between their lips.

"I love it when you say that to me." She whispered before taking a deep breath and sighing softly.

"My birth control ran out two weeks ago, and I might have accidentally on purpose forgotten to get a new strip." She said with a serious face, her hand absently tracing patterns on his shoulder blade.

Confusion washed over him, brows furrowing a little until what she was saying hit him. His eyes widened. "Oh!" he exclaimed before he started grinning from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Really? You really wanna try?

She smiled at him softly, her fingers stilling their movements as she looked him in the eye.

"I realized we don't really talk about our future that much, and I get that. Your little speech at the ceremony inspired me and I've been thinking about this on the way here. I know we do dangerous stuff. Dangerous enough that the possibility of not having a future is always lingering. We had this unspoken agreement that we would just live and see what the day would bring. I mean, we never talked about marriage or kids and that's okay. You know, you really did surprise me when you proposed."

She moved her hand to his cheek, softly stroking her thumb along his jaw, lightly scratching through the stubble.

"I really know how to spoil the mood, don't I?"

He immediately shook his head and pressed his hips into her to make a point. She moaned softly and pressed her lips together. "You never spoil the mood, Felicity."

He kissed her cheekbone and trailed his lips into her hair. She chuckled softly and kissed his cheek. He lifted his head back up and rested his forehead against hers

"You can't convince me you've never given the possibility any thought. I mean, I see the way you are with Digg and Lyla's boy."

He frowned in confusion. "Oliver. Your eyes light up and you stare at the kid like he's the most precious thing on earth. To have that of our own. I could wish nothing more for us. I know you really want kids, Oliver, and so do I."

"I feel like there's a but coming…" He whispered, absently stroking across her collarbone.

She smiled again and shook her head. "No. No but. Only you and me, and if we're lucky, soon a third little person. Maybe we're used to living carefully, waiting for the right time. We waited for a long time to get married, and we'll probably wait even longer before we even start thinking about having kids. But I know we can protect him or her. I believe in us and I believe in you. I trust that you would never let anything happen to them. There's always a way, remember? So why would we wait? I mean we don't have to try, like, all the time. Not that that would be bad thing necessarily. It would be very nice actually. But, you know. We can just stop using anti-conception and it will happen when it happens, and It will be okay and we'll be happy and…."

His lips on hers cut off her sentence. He had found it to be the most effective method of shutting her up. She didn't mind, her ramblings would tend to go on and on if nothing would be done about it.

"I'm rambling, aren't I" she whispered huskily, a lazy smile tugging at her lips

He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you so much, Felicity Queen."

She laughed as he kissed her again and started traveling south. "I'm going to have to get used to that." She sighed.

"Don't worry, you have the rest of our lives." He said between kisses.

His nose touched hers.

"Felicity, would you do me the honor of having my children."

She burst into laughter under him, her body pressing against his as she was having trouble breathing. Oliver shifted a little so she could catch her breath, simultaneously giving him the perfect angle to trail his hands down her sides. When she calmed down a bit she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Oliver Queen. Put a baby in my belly."

They laughed and Oliver leaned in, slanting his lips over hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer, running her tongue along the seam of his lips. He parted his lips and his tongue met hers. She moaned softly, drowning in the kiss and everything that was Oliver. His lips pulled away from hers after a while and started trailing a path of kisses down her body. He nipped at the sensitive spot on her throat, his hands moving to her chest, his thumbs gently caressing the undersides of her breasts.

His lips traveled farther downward, along her collarbone, and down the valley between her beasts. His thumbs flicked across her nipples causing her lips to part and gasp for air. He took each one into his mouth, gently sucking, nipping and licking. She squirmed underneath him and it made him grin from ear to ear before his lips moved to her side, where his thumb had been caressing the small scar one of their missions had given her. She had been grazed by a bullet and Oliver had never been so scared before. It was also the night he realized he wanted to marry her and three weeks later, with a very well-executed plan (with Diggle's help) he had proposed. Obviously she said yes.

Trailing his mouth down her abdomen, his hands moved to her legs, gently caressing her inner thighs and opening her up a little. His hand cupped her center for a moment and she moaned softly as his lips moved closer and closer to where she wanted them most. He ran a finger along her slit when his mouth reached her apex. She twitched uncontrollably under his touch. And he loved it. With two fingers he spread her open and took the sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth. She arched off the bed and fell back down. She hooked one of her legs around his shoulder to pull him closer. He knew exactly what she liked. His mouth had started moving. Licking, sucking and softly biting his way around her center. He had taken her hand in his and she clutched it like it was a lifeline. She gasped audibly, mouth falling open en eyes falling shut when she was reaching her climax. He felt her muscles contract around his fingers and one last stroke pulled her over the edge. She was shuddering, skin gleaming with a thin layer of sweat. He smiled a little as he pulled away and leaned over her to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips but she didn't care. One of his hands moved around her, wrapping around her waist and lifting her up a little. She hooked her leg around his hips, granting him permission and a better angle. He positioned himself at her opening and gently pushed into her. Her mouth fell open and she clawed at his shoulders until he was completely buried inside of her. The feeling of contentment hit them both and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being joined like that together. He closed the gap between their lips to kiss her before he started moving inside of her. The pace was slow, but none the less pleasant.

Some nights their love-making would be hungry, needy, hard and fast. Clothes falling into pieces on the floor and they would probably never even make it to the bed. But that was, mostly, on nights where one or the other, or both, had come yet again incredibly close to a serious injury. After missions, even if they had gone well, when the adrenaline would still be rushing through their bodies. The need to feel each other more dominant than the need for sleep, food or water. More often than not, they wouldn't even have the restraint to make it home before pieces of fabric would be falling to the floor. Her hair would be an incredible mess in the morning and Oliver's back would be red with marks of her fingernails, but it was all worth it. This was not one of those nights. Tonight was one of the nights that had been building up for the entire day. Like the nights they would watch movies together, go on a date or when Oliver proposed. Tonight was tender, sweet and full of promises. They would build a life together and tonight was the start of it.

She arched off the bed when Oliver kept hitting the right spot. He moved slowly but highly satisfying. They moved together like a well-oiled machine. She ran her nails down his back while he was sure not to ignore the very sensitive little bundle of nerves.

Best night of their lives. Easy.


	5. Epilogue

"Mommy, did you eat too many cupcakes?"

They're silent for a moment. The question caught them off guard. The TV in their bedroom is still blaring whatever Disney movie they were watching this time. In the dim lighting, Felicity seeks out Oliver's eyes. He's having a hard time not bursting into laughter. He's grinning and his face is slightly flushed. She glares at him and turns to look at the 4 year-old girl sitting cross-legged in front of her, playing with her stuffed panda bear. With some effort, she sits up, pulling down the t-shirt she's wearing. Thea gave it to her for her baby shower. It has a scroll printed on it with 'coming soon' written on it, surrounded by bluebirds and roses. Felicity loved it the moment she laid eyes on it. Gently cradling her bulging stomach with one hand, she reaches out to take Sophie's hand with the other. She and Oliver hadn't really discussed how they would tell their daughter that she was going to have a brother or sister, now seemed like the right moment.

"I do love cupcakes." She smiled

The poor cupcake family that had resided in the cake display on the kitchen counter had fallen victim to her cravings the previous day. Clearly, it hadn't gone unnoticed. Sophie was clever, she was in every way more developed than your average four year-old. One day, she would be just as smart as her mother, maybe even smarter. Oliver looked at his daughter, her big blue eyes resembling his own.

"But, no. The cupcakes have nothing to do with this. Well, maybe a little, since I ate them because of the cravings, and..."

"Felicity." Oliver chuckled, reaching for the remote and pausing Beauty and the Beast before his hand moved to the small of her back, gently stroking his thumb along her spine.

"Right. Sophie, your little brother or sister is in my belly."

The little girl frowned. "Why? Did you eat him or her?"

Felicity raised her eyebrows in surprised and Oliver couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped from his lips. Felicity smiled at her daughter, reaching up and tucking a dark blonde strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. Sophie's hair had started lighting up when she had turned two. Her curls had started flattening, resulting in a look much more similar to Felicity's. But, the color was all Oliver.

"No, sweetie, that's how babies are born. They grow in your stomach until they are big and strong enough for the world."

Sophie smiled brightly and scooted a little closer. "When will they be here?"

"Not for a while, baby. We first have to know if it's a boy or a girl." Oliver said, pulling his daughter into his lap.

"We're going to find out tomorrow." Felicity said, sitting back against the pillows. Oliver wrapped his arm around her, her head falling to his shoulder.

Sophie smiled and placed her small hand on Felicity's stomach.

"I think it's a girl." She whispered.

"How do you know?" Felicity asked, eyebrows hiked up, a smile tugging at her lips as she placed her hand over Sophie's on her stomach.

"Just a feeling."

She yawned and leaned against her father's chest, her favorite pillow. She was still smiling when her eyes fell shut. One hand clutching at Oliver's t-shirt. He gently kissed the top of her head. They sat like that for a while. Felicity loved watching her sleep. She looked so utterly peaceful. It reminded her of the good they had done for this city, all so she could sleep safe and sound.

"You should get some rest. I'm gonna put her to bed."

Oliver whispered before kissing Felicity's forehead. He gathered Sophie into his arms, lifting her feather light body easily, and carried her to her own bed. She watched him walking away, a soft smile on her lips. Placing both of her hands on her stomach, on at the top, and one at the bottom, she sighed softly. She was going to have another beautiful baby, and she couldn't be happier. Sure, Oliver was still occasionally going out at night as the Arrow, and sometimes she would join him. But, the city was a safer place now, crime had dropped incredibly and with Sara's and Roy and Thea's help, they didn't have to go out every night, and they could actually build a life. Roy had almost perfected his archery skills and Thea turned out to be a natural with Felicity's computers. Digg would take the occasional shift, but he too had his family to spend time with. They had a good thing going. The city was a safer place and they managed to find a balance between the two different parts of their lives. They even managed to have a team-dinner at least once a week.

After he tucked her in and whispered his goodnight, he shuffled back to the master-bedroom. Rubbing his eyes, he smiled as he heard Felicity whispering. He strained his ears to hear her more clearly.

"You're gonna get overwhelmed by all the love you'll be getting when you arrive, you know that? There's me, of course. I won't let you out of my sight if it would be the end of me. There's your dad. How to even begin to explain how much your dad already loves you, and what he would do if anything happened to you. He is going to want to spend every moment he can with you. And, of course, your big sister is going to take care of you. Don't tell her I said this, but she thinks you're going to be a girl. Let me tell you something. You can be a boy or a girl or something in between, and it wouldn't matter. We'll love you no matter what, because you're already a part of our family. So, baby, don't feel pressured to be anyone but yourself, because you're going to be beautiful and ours. That's all that matters."

He poked his head around the corner and smiled when he saw her rubbing circles over her belly. She closed her eyes for a moment and let her head fall back against the headboard.

"How long have you been standing there?" she sighed and opened her eyes to look at him.

Oliver chuckled and stepped into the room. Smiling, he walked to the bed and slid underneath the covers on his side. The side closest to the door in case of emergencies. Not that the house didn't have the most well-equipped security system on the market.

"Long enough." He said, grinning widely before leaning in and closing the gap between their lips. She hummed against his lips, her hand instinctively reaching for his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and scooted a little closer. They broke apart, foreheads falling against each other. Felicity sighed softly and slowly opened her eyes. He was watching her. He smiled. With only one corner of his mouth curled up. The way that was just so Oliver. One of his hands moved to her stomach, his thumb stroking slow circles.

"Your mother is right, you know." He said, his eyes glued to her stomach. She frowned a little. What had her mother to do with this? Her mouth made a silent 'o' when she realized what he was doing. She pressed her lips together and waited for him to continue.

"There will be no other place on earth that you will be loved more than you will be here. And we know our family is a little dysfunctional. Not everybody's parents are crime-fighters by night. You don't have to be scared, because we won't let anything happen to you. Your sister is also very excited that you're on your way. She has been asking your mom and me for a sibling for a really long time. She's gonna be so happy when you're here. And so will we. We've been waiting for you for a long time too."

Oliver smiled again and leaned over to press a kiss to Felicity's stomach. When he sat back up, Felicity reached up and ran a hand through his short-cropped hair, placing the other one atop his on her stomach.

"This is why I love you." She whispered, a soft smile gracing her lips, eyes full of emotion.

Oliver chuckled softly. "Really? I thought it was the abs." He said teasingly.

Felicity laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Her lips had barely touched his when she tensed up and inched back, happy surprise all over her face.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, eyes wide, lips curling upwards.

"I certainly did." He said, smiling broadly, quickly pressing a kiss to her lips again. She chuckled against his lips and wrapped her free arm around his neck to pull him closer.

"That was the first time she kicked!" Felicity said happily.

"How do you know it's a she?"

Felicity grinned. "Just a feeling."

Oliver pulled her against his side so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She sighed softly as he kissed her forehead and pulled their entwined hands from her stomach and to his chest. She always slept better when she could feel his heart beating.

"I would love another girl." He whispered.

Felicity smiled and pressed a kiss against his neck. "I would too. But a mini you wouldn't hurt either"

And, with the steady beating of his heart just under her fingertips and his arm protectively around her, shielding her and their unborn child, she drifted into unconsciousness. Tomorrow, they would find out if Sophie's prediction had been correct.

* * *

To say he was nervous would be the understatement of the year. Nervous but excited, subconsciously looking around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary that would mean harm to his daughter, wife or unborn-child. He was bouncing Sophie on his knee, making her giggle. She was impatient. One of the traits she had inherited from him. He was trying to keep her entertained while they waited for the doctor. Some of the other people in the waiting area were staring at them, whispering to each other. Felicity had always said that with time, people would stop being amazed by the story of the reformed playboy billionaire and the geeky IT-girl, but after six years of marriage, the opposite seemed to be true. When Felicity had gotten pregnant with Sophie, people started realizing that this wasn't just some publicity stunt and they did really love each other. Queen Consolidated stock ratings raised through the roof and have been consistent with an ascending rate ever since. But, that wasn't Oliver's first concern. His first concern was protecting his family, and with all the newfound media-attention, that proved to be difficult. Paparazzi posted outside of the fences around their new home, the fences they had to build to keep them out in the first place, had become a part of everyday life. After a year or two, Oliver had snapped and assaulted one of the paparazzi. Luckily, he was able to make his case and was freed only having to apologize to the man. The people ogling his family now didn't really surprise him, but it did still annoy him. Felicity, observant as she is, noticed the increasing lines in his forehead and took his hand.

"Calm down, Oliver. Just a few more minutes."

He took a deep breath and turned to look at his wife. Six years of marriage and she never ceased to amaze him. Sometimes he wondered how he deserved such an extraordinary woman in his life. He closed his fingers around hers and stroked his thumb over her knuckles. Smiling softly, he turned when he noticed someone walking out of the corridor and into the waiting area in his peripheral vision.

"Felicity Queen? Doctor Carter is ready for you."

Oliver squeezed her hand before putting Sophie on her feet and helping Felicity out of her chair.

"Oliver stop it. I'm pregnant, I'm not disabled." She waved him off and took Sophie's hand. She started walking down the corridor leading to the doctor's office, Oliver, after a quick eye roll falling in step behind her. The door to the office was open and after stepping inside Sophie let go of her mother's hand, sprinting towards the brunette behind the desk.

"Aunt Jenna!" she exclaimed. Jenna looked up from her paperwork and smiled widely when she spotted the girl.

"Hi pumpkin! How are you?" She said as Sophie wrapped her arms around her neck. Jenna rubbed Sophie's back before looking at the smiling pair still standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jen." Felicity chuckled, before walking into the office. Oliver closed the door behind them, quickly moving back to his wife's side, his hand on the small of her back. With Sophie's arms tightly wrapped around her waist, Jenna stood up to greet them.

"Ohh, look at you, you're glowing." She cooed at her little sister, wrapping her in a tight hug, careful of her stomach. Felicity smiled and blushed a little.

"How are you holding up, buddy?" She said when she turned to hug Oliver. He sighed shortly and shook his head a little.

"Cravings are getting worse, nausea is gone, hormones are getting out of ha—" A loud grunt interrupted his sentence. Felicity had elbowed him. Her face stood serious for a second before she started grinning. She had actually caught him of guard. That did not happen too often. Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But, on the plus side, I've mastered the art of giving foot-massages." He grinned and sneaked a look at Felicity, who also appeared to not be able to wipe the grin off her face. He wrapped his arm around her waist, stroking her side with his thumb. Subconsciously, she leaned into his embrace, her head almost resting on his shoulder.

"Ohh, excellent work Mr. Queen!" Jenna winked at him before looking down at Sophie and running a hand over the girl's hair.

"This one doesn't seem to stop growing, does she?"

Felicity chuckled shortly and nodded, looking down at her daughter. Sophie was a tough girl. She refused to wear skirts for anything other than a special occasion, loved action movies, especially the Avengers, and she loved sports and getting dirty. But, no matter how much she loved her, and respected the choices she made, Felicity was quite afraid that, when they would tell her about Oliver being the Arrow, she would want to follow in his footsteps. With the right training, she would be able to handle herself, but she was still her daughter and if anything would happen to her, Felicity wasn't sure what she would do.

"Shall we go find out if you're getting a little brother or sister?" Jenna asked Sophie.

The little girl smiled and jumped up and down before tanking Jenna's hand and pulling her towards the examination room attached to her office. Oliver and Felicity shared a look, both smiling before following them into the room. Oliver quickly snuck in a kiss when Jenna was turned around. Felicity chuckled and touched his cheek before shrugging off her floral printed jacket. The crisp April air hadn't asked for coats, which she was glad for. None of her coats seemed to fit anymore. Oliver took her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack and helped her onto the examination table. He sat down on the stool next to her and took her hand in his. She smiled as his other hand ran over her hair. She was still amazed as to how they needed so little to no words at all to have a conversation.

"I think it's a girl." Sophie squealed.

"Really?" Jenna asked, lifting Sophie and putting her on the end of the examination table, between Felicity's feet. She busied herself with measuring Felicity's blood pressure while chatting with her niece, keeping the little girl entertained and giving her parents some rest. They were her very grateful. They loved Sophie like crazy, but one had only so much energy.

"Yeah, so we can dress up as superheroes together and save kittens and puppies all over the city. And we can bake cookies and cupcakes and watch movies and play soccer and play in the treehouse I built with dad."

"Sweetie, you know you can do all of those things with a brother too, right?" Jenna asked, a smile spreading on her face. She gestured for Felicity to lift her blouse and bare her stomach.

Sophie's face lit up. Her lips formed a circle before smiling brightly. "Really?! Mommy! You hear that?"

Felicity turned her head to look at her daughter. She smiled and nodded shortly. "I know, baby. Exciting, right?"

Sophie nodded and rested her chin on her mother's knee.

"This is gonna feel a little cold." Jenna said as she poured a generous amount of ultrasound-gel on Felicity's stomach. Felicity winced and took a deep breath, squeezing Oliver's hand. He stroked his thumb over her hair and leaned in to kiss her temple. She grinned and nodded at Jenna, who pressed the device against her rounded tummy.

"Alright, here we go." She moved it around a little bit until she found the tiny little person. The black and white screen is a little blurry, but the outline of the baby is clearly visible. The sound of a steady little heartbeat fills the room. Both Felicity and Oliver are just as in awe as they were all the times they got an ultrasound before. Sophie is staring at the screen with eyes full of wonder and Jenna is just grinning.

"Well, looks like you're gonna have a baby boy."

Felicity gasped and started smiling widely. Oliver squeezed her hand and she turned to look at him. He was smiling too, how could he not.

"A boy." She sighed. He started nodding. "Yeah. A son."

She started giggling and closed the gap between their lips for a quick kiss. With a quick stroke of her hand over his cheek she turned back to her daughter, who was already beaming.

"You hear that Soph? You're gonna have a little brother!"

She was silent, her little mouth hanging open a little. Her gaze moved from her mother to her father to her aunt. She smiled as they all smiled at her. A moment later, she was crawling to her mom, little arms wrapping around her neck. Felicity pulled her close, running a hand through her hair. Oliver wrapped his arms around the both of them, pressing a kiss to Felicity's hair.

* * *

Turns out, Jenna was wrong. But then again, so was the Queen family OBGYN, doctor Robertson. He had had another ultrasound session with Felicity two weeks before she would go into labor. He said it was the umbilical cord appearing as boy parts, or something like that. Good thing Felicity never really liked the blue and pink themes and had chosen neutral colors for the nursery. But, looking down at the pinkish little girl in Felicity's arms, wrapped in the Queen blanket Moira had given her when Sophie was born, it didn't really matter and all was forgiven. Oliver was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, pulling sweaty fly-away strands of hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. Tears of joy and relief of the stupid labor that took way too long, 8 hours to be precise, finally being over, dripped down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away when she leaned down to kiss her baby girl in her hair. With her free hand, she reached for Oliver. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips, pressing kisses to her knuckles repeatedly. She smiled when he searched out her eyes. His hand moved to caress his newborn daughter's cheek. His calloused finger so in contrast with her silky smooth skin.

"I'm so proud of you."

He'd whispered before scooting closer and kissing Felicity softly. Two short knocks pulled them out of their moment. Both their gazes moved to the door, that creaked open slowly, a small head poking through. Felicity sighed and smiled as Sophie, followed by Moira, stepped into the room, hand-in-hand, closing the door behind them. Oliver had called his mother when Felicity's contractions had started, asking her to baby-sit Sophie while they would bring her brother, or as turned out to be her sister, into the world. Of course she agreed and they had spent a good ten hours together before arriving at the hospital that evening. The sun was setting, bathing the room in a pinkish glow. Sophie walked over to the bed with her grandmother in tow. She stepped onto her tiptoes to peek into the little bundle cradled in her mother's arms. Moira lifted her and placed her on the edge of the bed. Felicity straightened a little and turned the little baby girl so Sophie could see her.

"Sophie, this is your little sister." She whispered, quickly glancing at Moira, a surprised smile on her face. This was news for her too, but she didn't say anything, she just smiled softly. Felicity looked back at Sophie, who was smiling as well.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Sophie's small hand moved to touch the baby's cheek. She smiled when the girl made little gurgling noises, acknowledging her big sister's presence. Sophie smiled up at her mother.

"She's so soft. What's her name?"

Felicity smiled as widely as her exhaustion would let her, taking Sophie's hand and stroking her thumb over her tiny knuckles. She looked at Oliver on the other side of the bed and nodded. He smiled and looked at his mother. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears of joy. She had her arms crossed over her chest, one hand covering her mouth as she looked at her new granddaughter.

"Sophie, Mom, meet Rosalie. Rosalie Emilia Theodora Queen." Oliver said, looking down at the little bundle of joy in his wife's arms. He leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Felicity's temple. She sighed and smiled softly.

"Thea is gonna love it." Moira whispered, wiping away a tear that trickled down her cheek.

"I'm gonna call her Rose. Is that okay?" Sophie asked, still looking at her new sister. Not able to tear her gaze of the little girl.

"That's perfect, sweetie. She'll love it." Felicity whispered, lifting Rosalie closer to her face and pressing soft kisses on her cheeks.

* * *

The Queens had to wait to more years for a son to arrive. Thomas Daniel Johnathan Queen was born on an early April Morning. The birds chirping from the branche next to the open window in the hospital room. Their little family was complete and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
